In order to meet the increasing requirement of the user, various kinds of electronic devices, for example, an electronic device with a flexible display screen, such as a flexible mobile phone, are developed. Since the electronic device can be folded, bent or curled, the electronic device will not be damaged even if it is bent by mistake, and thus the electronic device is favored by the customers. Further, with the increasing development and improvement of the electronic device, more precise electronic devices are developed, thus the requirements on the display device becomes higher and higher, the high-precision display gets more and more popular, and thus the requirement on the definition is becoming higher and higher.
However, during the implementation of the invention, the inventor finds that in the prior art, the electronic device can only be bent, folded or curled, the electronic device can be prevented from being damaged by mistake, and the display object on the flexible display screen will still be displayed on the whole display screen after the electronic device is folded. However, due to the folding, the display object at the folded location is also folded, affecting the customer to watch. Meanwhile, the electronic device has single-function, which is a waste of resource.
Moreover, in the prior art, because the common display screen on the electronic device can not be divided into some screen regions, and the display range and the display content of the display screen on the electronic device are limited, the customer can not work and entertain at the same time, and the interaction among multiple customers can not be displayed, and thus the display effect is reduced and the service efficiency of the electronic device is decreased.